Diary of Papa Hoseok & His Son Jungkook
by celengdebu
Summary: [BTS - Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, TaeKook/Vkook] Potongan-potongan cerita dari Jung Hoseok, pegawai kantoran biasa yang ingin dipanggil papa, dan Jungkook, anak angkatnya yang tak bisa dibilang ramah. (Chapter 7: So That I Love You)
1. Chapter 1: FLU

BTS - Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Masih membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisi kotak kue beras, Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan ke lorong jajanan di area kedai timur. Sendalnya diseret pelan meniti jalan sambil sesekali menatap kalau-kalau ada sesosok pria berpenampilan aneh diantara kerumunan pengunjung. Bukan bermaksud mengacuhkan, tapi tingkah ayahnya yang sejak sesiangan bersikeras tak mau ditinggal membuat Jungkook kesal. Pria itu terserang flu berat dan memakai masker bukan alasan aman untuk membiarkannya berkeliaran di festival yang begitu riuh. Siapa yang sanggup menjamin ayahnya akan terjaga sampai acara selesai, mengingat untuk berdiri tegak saja Hoseok tak punya tenaga.

Untuk ukuran pelajar berusia dua belas tahun, Jungkook termasuk yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Sejak pagi dia sudah pontang-panting walau sedang libur musim panas. Mulai dari menelepon salah satu rekan ayahnya di kantor dan memberitahu pria itu bahwa yang bersangkutan berhalangan datang, bebersih ruangan, memasak bubur, menyeduh teh, mencuci pakaian, sampai membeli obat dengan mengayuh sepeda selama dua puluh menit ke apotek di jalan besar. Tadinya Jungkook pun hendak menolak ajakan Jimin dan Taehyung yang ingin ditemani menonton kembang api, tapi kedua anak lelaki itu terus membujuk sembari berkata bahwa mereka tak akan memaksa Jungkook tinggal berlama-lama.

.

* * *

' _Satu jam pun boleh lho? Kau bisa pulang setelah kita makan sesuatu.'_

' _Tapi...'_

' _Ayahmu tak akan mati walau ditinggal sebentar.'_

' _Shush! Tae!'_

' _Tidak apa-apa kok, Chim.'_

* * *

.

Pada akhirnya Hoseok yang sengaja menguping pembicaraannya langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur, berusaha meraba jalan, kemudian sigap mendekati Jungkook yang tersentak kaget sekaligus berang sewaktu melihat kompres di kening Hoseok jatuh dan meninggalkan bekas basah di petak-petak lantai. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil tak mengurungkan usaha Jungkook mendorong ayahnya dengan paksa agar kembali ke tempat tidur, menyisakan rengut serta alis berkerut-kerut dari Hoseok yang segera bertitah, "Papa melarang Jungkook keluar rumah!"

Putranya lebih memilih fokus menyeka lantai dan membereskan mangkuk kosong di samping lampu duduk. Sama sekali enggan menoleh meski Hoseok terus saja menuding, "Papa serius! Papa bakal nekat membuntuti kalau Jungkook betulan pergi!"

"Jangan bertingkah," sahut Jungkook kalem, ujung tongkal pelnya digerakkan pelan, menolak memakai panggilan yang menurutnya terlalu modern untuk perawakan Hoseok, "Ayah sedang sakit dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko dimarahi paman Yoongi kalau ayah belum sanggup bekerja atau naik kereta besok lusa. Perlu kupanggil dia kemari biar ayah dibentak juga?"

Hoseok tidak menggeleng atau mengangguk, sudut bibirnya bergerak turun.

"Begini," anak laki-laki itu berbalik sambil setengah mengrenyit, "Ayah bukan anak kecil kan? Berhenti merengek seperti bayi. Toh aku cuma datang sebentar lalu langsung pulang selesai bertemu Tae dan Chim. Dari sini ke lapangan tak sampai tiga puluh menit jalan kaki. Aku pasti sudah kembali sebelum jam sembilan."

Hoseok makin merengut.

"Aku tetap akan ke sana," sergah Jungkook datar, diletakkannya segelas air dan obat di sisi lampu, "Lebih baik ayah tidur supaya pusingnya hilang. Aku tidak menerima bantahan."

"Jungkook jahat sama papa!" gerutu pria itu sembari bergelung memeluk bantal, kedua kaki panjangnya ditekuk membentuk segitiga, "Apa teman-teman Jungkook lebih penting daripada papa?"

Berlagak tuli, Jungkook menyeret tongkat pelnya dan keluar sambil mendengus.

.

* * *

.

Dan mungkin bila paman Namjoon yang berpapasan dengannya di tepi jembatan tidak iseng menyapa sekaligus bertanya, Jungkook tak akan sadar kalau ayahnya yang keras kepala itu benar-benar menyusul pergi. Pandangan Namjoon padanya tampak janggal sementara paman Seokjin yang sedang membawa dua cumi bakar di sebelah pria itu segera menimpali, _'Kami melihatnya di gerbang masuk. Sudah kupanggil, tapi sepertinya tidak terdengar.'_

' _Malah kukira dia sedang bersamamu lho._ '

Maka sembari berterima kasih dan minta maaf pada Taehyung dan Jimin karena pulang jauh lebih awal dari perjanjian, Jungkook bergegas menyusuri hampir setiap belokan. Alisnya ikut menukik, dilema antara merutuk dan khawatir. Masalah apakah dia akan kuat memapah ayahnya jika sampai pingsan di tengah jalan bukan jadi prioritas, yang jadi persoalan adalah kalau flu Hoseok bertambah parah hingga harus istirahat lebih lama. Yoongi pasti akan datang ke rumah dan Jungkook enggan kalau sampai melibatkan kakak ayahnya yang bengis itu dalam persoalan sepele. Mungkin lain kali buburnya perlu diberi obat tidur. Peduli setan dibilang durhaka.

Menemukan Hoseok di tengah hiruk pikuk disertai bising, mengingat tinggi badan Jungkook di bawah rata-rata, tidak lantas membuatnya menyerahkan tugas itu pada kakak-kakak panitia bagian informasi. Biarpun dinamakan festival musim panas yang selalu dipenuhi orang, area dan pembagian stand yang tidak berubah selama tiga tahun terakhir masih dihapalnya di luar kepala. Satu, Hoseok pasti memakai kaus kuning mencolok bercorak bunga sepatu yang disediakan Jungkook di keranjang ganti. Mustahil ayahnya mau repot memilih baju lain dalam keadaan tergesa-gesa. Dua, walau niat awalnya berniat membuntuti kemana dirinya pergi, Hoseok tak akan mampu berjalan terlalu jauh dari wilayah gerbang masuk, atau paling tidak, menunggu di sekitar tempat yang akan dilewati Jungkook ketika pulang nanti. Lain cerita bila pria itu sehat-sehat saja.

Satu pesan dari Jimin yang menanyakan situasi memaksa Jungkook untuk sejenak berhenti dan memeriksa layar ponsel, tepat ketika ekor matanya menangkap sosok yang amat familiar duduk membelakangi di sebuah bangku panjang. Hanya dari gerak bahu yang terantuk-antuk disertai batuk pelan yang terbungkam sesuatu, Jungkook tahu dia tak salah duga.

Dibalasnya singkat pesan tersebut lalu menutup ponsel sembari setengah berdecak. Sekesal apapun dia terhadap Hoseok, ayahnya tetap adalah ayahnya dan jika ingin memutar keadaan, apa yang diinginkan pria itu masih terbilang sederhana. Meskipun samar-samar, Jungkook tak menampik bahwa dia juga menuntut banyak hal kala terbaring sakit. Entah berapa kali Hoseok melarikan diri dari kantor karena dihubungi pengasuh di tempat penitipan atau mendengar rengek manja Jungkook di telepon. Memori masa kecilnya memang bisa disebut merepotkan namun Jungkook meyakinkan diri bahwa dia tak sepenuhnya bersalah, pun yakin jika dia memiliki hak untuk menolak karena sudah mengajukan alasan serta berjanji akan pulang secepatnya.

Tapi yah, Jungkook kembali berkedik, bukan saatnya berdebat tentang siapa terdakwa dan siapa korbannya. Pipinya mulai gatal akibat nyamuk dan punggung ayahnya yang tampak kesepian itu cukup menarik simpati. Diteruskannya berjalan menghampiri bangku dan tanpa permisi langsung duduk di samping pria itu.

"Konon katanya bangku di bawah pohon besar biasanya berhantu," bisik lirihnya memaksa Hoseok berjengit, beruntung suasana ramai di sekeliling mengaburkan mimik mukanya yang terkejut, "Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Tapi, tapi, lho? Lho?" kedua telunjuk Hoseok menuding ke kanan kiri bergantian, maskernya diturunkan hingga dagu, "Bukannya kamu bilang mau bermain sampai jam sembilan?"

Jungkook menggaruk pipi gemuknya sambil melengos, kalau sudah memakai sapaan seperti itu berarti ayahnya sedang tidak berniat melucu, "Lalu kenapa kalau aku mau pulang sekarang? Ayah masih mau duduk di sini?"

Tak segera menjawab, Hoseok beralih memainkan jempolnya seraya memajukan bibir sebal, "Tahu darimana?"

"Paman Namjoon," jawab Jungkook pendek, sudah bosan menerima pujian tentang sikapnya yang terkesan dewasa, "Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa ayah sungguh-sungguh menyusul kemari, atau kenapa ayah tidak percaya bahwa aku akan kembali tepat waktu. Yang ingin kupastikan cuma satu, ayah sudah minum obat atau belum?"

"Huh," pria itu melipat tangan lalu membuang muka, "Biar saja sakit terus, kan anaknya tidak peduli."

Menggeleng mencoba sabar, Jungkook mengetukkan ujung sendal kirinya ke tanahbeberapa kali sembari menumpu siku, "Kalau aku tidak peduli, ayah sudah kutinggal untuk bersenang-senang. Aku kan cuma bertemu teman, seperti kalau ayah meneleponku dari kantor dan bilang akan pulang terlambat karena diajak minum oleh atasan. Kadang malah minta dijemput ke stasiun karena terlalu mabuk. Dan kalau aku benar-benar tidak peduli, sudah kubiarkan saja ayah tergeletak di teras rumah kemarin siang. Memapah orang dewasa itu pekerjaan sulit lho? Tae sampai nyaris jatuh karena ikut membantu. Mana harus membelikan obat, memasak, bersih-bersih pula," seloroh Jungkook berentet tanpa ekspresi, sepolos intonasinya yang nyaris tanpa nada, "Seandainya Chim tidak merengek, aku juga tak berminat pergi kemana-mana. Terbayang bagaimana akibatnya kalau flu ayah makin parah gara-gara masuk angin? Meskipun ini musim panas, orang bisa saja jatuh sakit karena ceroboh."

Melirik canggung, mengingat Jungkook jarang mengeluarkan begitu banyak kalimat, Hoseok balas menurunkan lengan sambil menghela napas panjang. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan menutupi sebagian wajah sementara hidungnya berangsur memerah, "Papa tidak melarang Jungkook bertemu teman-teman. Papa hanya tidak senang rumahnya sepi. Papa kan cuma punya Jungkook."

"Aku tahu," potong anak laki-laki itu sambil menggerutu, dia benci suasana melankolis, "Aku minta maaf karena sudah bersikap kurang sopan pada ayah. Mungkin lain kali mereka akan kuajak mampir sebagai ganti kalau-kalau aku tidak bisa pergi, walau aku berharap ayah sehat-sehat saja supaya bisa datang melihat kembang api seperti sebelumnya."

"Osh!" sergah Hoseok seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya tinggi-tinggi, bola matanya berbinar maksimal, "Papa akan berusaha supaya tidak terkena flu tahun depan!"

"Aku tidak banyak berharap sih," Jungkook bergumam dingin, "Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Di sini banyak nyamuk."

Bergegas menurut, Hoseok berdiri melewati bangku dan spontan terhuyung akibat bergerak terlalu tiba-tiba. Lengan Jungkook menopang bahunya selagi pria itu terkekeh menanggapi tatapan tajam bercampur sinis. Dilingkarinya badan kecil Jungkook menggunakan sebelah lengan lalu tertawa lebar, "Kue berasnya buat papa?"

"Tentu saja tidak, mau kuberikan pada Tae."

"Papa sayang Jungkook lho."

Alih-alih menjawab, anak laki-laki itu hanya mendengus pelan dan menyodorkan salah satu plastik ke tangan Hoseok. Bibirnya menolak untuk tersenyum.

"Asal tidak minta disuapi."

"Aish, pelit."

.

* * *

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: FEVER

BTS - Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Jungkook mengerang protes pada sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melewati sela kerai kamarnya. Terlalu silau. Dikira-kiranya keadaan ruangan sambil mencoba bangkit perlahan. Sebelah lengan memegangi pelipis yang berdenyut, rasanya seperti baru saja terhantam sesuatu. Belum lagi nyeri yang membuatnya meringis kecut. Pusing. Lipatan kain lembap meluncur jatuh kala Jungkook menegakkan tubuh. Samar menggali ingatan walau harus berpikir keras, tentang sakit di kepala yang memaksanya menaruh pensil di atas lembar soal Bahasa Inggris, acuh pada cangkir mi instan yang masih bersisa, membiarkan piring-piring tergeletak di wastafel, meninggalkan buku-buku pelajarannya berserakan di lantai serta memilih ambruk ke tempat tidur saat itu juga. Kondisi tubuhnya mendadak tak enak sewaktu mengerjakan soal keenam, entahlah, mungkin masuk angin. Jungkook benci sekali kalau sudah begini.

Sekarang kakinya gemetar, pun masih berusaha berjalan menuju dapur sambil berpegangan pada pintu, dinding, juga selusur pegangan tangga. Namun baru beberapa langkah, sepasang lengan langsung memapahnya dengan amat bertenaga sampai Jungkook nyaris terangkat.

"Kok bangun sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," seloroh anak laki-laki itu—spontan mencengkeram lengan yang masih menahannya tetap di tempat, "Kenapa Ayah ada di sini?"

Hoseok pura-pura terpukul, "Ini kan rumah papa."

Napas Jungkook berhembus berat, hanya bola matanya yang melipir malas. Agaknya tengah sibuk membayangkan apa yang harus ditulis pada surat permintaan maaf untuk sang paman karena Jungkook sudah membuat seseorang kabur dari dinas luar kota.

"Semalam Taehyung menelepon papa," sebelah lengan Hoseok beralih melingkari pinggang dan lengan lainnya diselipkan di bagian bawah lutut sambil berusaha tak menggubris sorot tajam dari Jungkook. Dibopongnya anak laki-laki itu ke salah satu kursi di dekat meja dapur. Tahu pasti bahwa Jungkook tak suka diperlakukan seperti bayi, tapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan terlalu lemah bahkan untuk sekedar menggeleng, "Dia menemukanmu mengaduh di kamar, tapi karena tak bisa memasak jadi dia memaksamu makan bubur instan sebelum lari ke rumahnya dan meminta Seokjin berbelanja. Makanannya sudah papa panaskan barusan. Jungkook mau?"

"Tae kemari?"

"Kok malah tanya?"

Bahu Jungkook terangkat, dia pasti terlalu payah sampai tak mengingat siapa yang menaruh kompres di dahi dan menyelimutinya dengan rapi.

"Dasar mulut ember, akan kujegal kakinya kalau muncul lagi," delik Jungkook, berjengit kala Hoseok meraba keningnya karena kulit pria itu terasa dingin, "Lalu kuseret supaya aku tidak sendirian saat dimarahi paman Yoongi."

Hoseok terbahak, "Justru Yoongi yang meminta papa segera pulang lho? Dia tahu papa tidak bisa tenang kalau Jungkook sakit. Ararara, jangan pasang muka cemberut begitu, nanti tidak manis," dijepitnya hidung Jungkook memakai dua jari, "Papa sudah menelepon wali kelasmu untuk minta ijin. Setelah ini kita ke dokter dan Jungkook tak boleh menolak. Kalau memang nanti perlu istirahat lebih lama, papa yang akan mengurus suratnya ke sekolah."

"Aku cuma perlu minum obat penurun panas," lengos Jungkook, enggan mendramatisir, "Apa tak sebaiknya Ayah kembali ke tempat dinas dan membantu paman Yoongi? Aku tak mau disalahkan kalau Ayah ditegur gara-gara terlalu sering kabur dari pekerjaan."

"Lalu siapa yang akan mengurus Jungkook di sini?"

Anak laki-laki itu berpaling ketus, "Ada Tae."

"Lalu kau pikir dia tidak sibuk?" Hoseok balas mengrenyit, nada suaranya meninggi dengan alis menukik tajam. Kepalanya ditundukkan sejajar dengan pandangan Jungkook yang merengut tak terima, "Kau harus ingat kalau Taehyung itu lebih tua dan tak bisa disuruh seenaknya. Papa yakin dia tidak belajar semalam karena harus mengurus bocah rewel yang bersikeras tak mau merepotkan orang dewasa."

"Tapi—"

Kening Hoseok terlipat-lipat, "Aku akan tetap berada di rumah dan kau harus menurut untuk istirahat. Kalau tetap berontak, akan kusuruh Taehyung membawa teman-temannya kemari. Kau mau dilihat dalam keadaan sakit?"

Jungkook berdecak gusar, ayahnya selalu terlihat menakutkan jika sudah memakai sapaan 'aku' dan 'kau' dalam pembicaraan mereka. Seolah memberi isyarat pada Jungkook bila Hoseok bisa berubah menjadi sebayanya dalam beberapa hal, termasuk memberi peringatan. Bayangan sejumlah murid sekolah menengah yang berebut menggosok kepalanya saat melihat Taehyung menggendong Jungkook yang sakit perut bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Beberapa diantaranya berdalih bahwa Jungkook yang pucat dan membulat posesif di punggung Taehyung terlihat begitu lucu dan tidak mau berhenti mengerubungi hingga anak lelaki paman Namjoon itu harus mengusir mereka meski sambil tertawa.

Kesal, sekaligus menolak jika rambutnya yang belum sempat dipangkas itu menjadi korban tangan-tangan gemas, Jungkook akhirnya mengangguk. Didapatinya Hoseok yang tersenyum sampai terpejam, menepuk lembut kepala Jungkook, lalu berbalik ke arah panci yang sedang dijerang di atas kompor listrik. Ditaruhnya segelas air di sisi meja dan Jungkook segera menghabiskan isinya tanpa membantah.

"Setengah cangkir kecil," Hoseok menuang cairan berwarna merah dari sebuah kemasan ke dalam wadah penutup botol dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook yang langsung berjengit enggan.

"Mau tablet!"

"Kau itu masih SD, jangan berlagak."

"Tidak mau!"

 **"MINUM!"**

Jungkook mendengus, meraih wadah mini tersebut kemudian meneguknya sambil bersungut-sungut, lidahnya terjulur jijik usai mengecap rasa manis berlebihan dari obat yang dia yakini tak ada hubungannya dengan stroberi. Jungkook memang suka menggerogoti buah-buahan dan mengunyah kembang gula, tapi bau super menyengat dari sirup penurun panas khusus anak-anak membuatnya nyaris muntah. Ayahnya jelas tidak peduli meski usia Jungkook sudah mencapai batas aman untuk mengonsumsi obat di luar kotak bercorak kartun itu. Atau kiranya belum rela meliat wajah Jungkook berkerut-kerut akibat usaha menelan tablet pahit yang kadang menolak lolos dari langit-langit dengan hanya seteguk air.

Mencoba menyingkirkan mual di perut dengan mencari-cari kudapan yang sialnya tak ada di manapun, Jungkook memilih melipat kaki di atas kursi dan bersandar sekenanya menunggu Hoseok berbalik. Pandangannya masih sedikit berputar, tapi isi panci yang tengah diaduk dengan serius oleh Hoseok mengalihkan perhatiannya dari warna gorden dapur.

Pelipis Jungkook berkedut, "Ayah..."

"Ya?"

"Bukannya makanan dari paman Seokjin sudah dipanaskan?"

Senyum Hoseok mengembang hingga telinga, "Nasi ayam dan tumisan saja tidak akan cukup untukmu. Lagipula kata Yoongi, sup adalah resep pemulih demam terbaik setelah bubur," bola mata besarnya bergeser ke bawah, pada apron biru muda bermotif kepala beruang yang melapisi kemeja kerja dan dasinya, "Atau Jungkook mau bilang papa tidak cocok pakai celemek?"

Anak laki-laki itu terbahak datar, "Memang."

"Jahat," rengut Hoseok, dadanya membusung sombong, "Begini-begini juga Yoongi sering memuji papa lucu waktu masih kecil."

"Lelucon April Mop."

Sebutir kacang membentur hidung Jungkook disusul tawa pelan Hoseok yang mengacak poni dan rambutnya beberapa kali. Jungkook tak menepis, hanya balas memasang mimik protes sambil bergumam kalau dia tak mau berbaring. Hari akan terasa panjang bila Jungkook menghabiskan siang dengan bergelung di kamarnya dan mengamati pemandangan dari balik kaca. Paling sial jika dia tak sengaja memergoki dua tetangganya saling mengoper bola di dekat rumah dan melambai ke arahnya sambil berseru-seru berisik. Membuat Jungkook ingin melempar selimut lalu melompat keluar jendela.

Dia kan juga ingin bermain.

Beruntung Hoseok tak berminat mencari keributan atau kembali menggendongnya dengan paksa, pria itu lebih memilih menyiapkan mangkuk serta membereskan obat yang baru diminum Jungkook selagi yang bersangkutan terhuyung-huyung menyeret tungkai ke ruang tengah, mendaratkan pantat di atas sofa lalu menggulung dirinya seperti kepompong. Diliriknya kala Hoseok bersenandung menghampiri, piring dan asupan lainnya berjejer dalam nampan yang kini ditenteng gontai, cengir menyembul mendapati putranya terkantuk-kantuk.

"Kalau begitu sup dan nasinya buat papa saja."

"Mau makan!" gerutu Jungkook sewot, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi napsu perutnya meski sedang demam atau sekarat sekalipun. Kelima jarinya spontan teracung disertai tatapan horor ketika Hoseok mulai meniup sesendok sup dan menjulurkannya pada Jungkook.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Ayo buka mulut."

"Ayah, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Lalu kenapa?" Hoseok mendekatkan tepi sendok ke mulut anak laki-laki itu sambil menyipit, "Kalau bandel, papa telepon Taehyung _._ "

"Licik," sepat Jungkook, membuka mulutnya perlahan. Dihirupnya sup yang tersodor seraya mencerna hati-hati. Ekor matanya bergerak mengikuti ekspresi Hoseok yang menanti reaksi sembari menahan lengan di udara.

"...buncisnya kurang matang."

Namun Hoseok mengacuhkan kalimatnya dan beralih meniup sendok kedua selagi Jungkook mengunyah nasi buatan Seokjin. Satu demi satu suapan dilahap sambil sesekali berkomentar, entah kurang garam atau terlalu kental—yang ditanggapi Hoseok dengan kekeh senang karena semakin sadis cara anak itu berbicara, semakin terlihat jika Jungkook berusaha menutupi sesuatu. Di sisi lain, Jungkook menikmati makan siangnya berbalut selimut tebal, sedikit iri pada obrolan paman Namjoon yang bercerita padanya tempo hari. Tentang paman Seokjin yang selalu menolak keluar rumah ketika Taehyung sakit, mondar-mandir menyiapkan air hangat, dan rela berkutat di dapur berjam-jam demi mengolah apapun yang diinginkan Taehyung hari itu. Juga pada Jimin yang diantar dan dijemput oleh orangtuanya dari sekolah, juga dibelikan boneka serta berbagai jenis camilan meski hanya flu ringan. Tadinya dia beranggapan bahwa sepasang selalu lebih baik daripada satu dan Jungkook tak mungkin mengingkari hal itu, namun saat menatap mimik muka Hoseok yang tampak begitu gembira sewaktu merebus sup untuknya, Jungkook berpikir bahwa satu terdengar jauh lebih baik daripada tak memiliki siapapun.

Seperti dulu.

"Aneh," gumamnya, merebahkan punggung yang tak bertenaga di sandaran sofa sementara Hoseok mencuci peralatan makan di seberang. Yang dipanggil sontak menengok sambil mengangkat alis. Telunjuk tertuding ke bawah.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Hoseok heran, "Celemek papa?"

"Salah satunya," Jungkook berdecak cuek, "Tapi Ayah yang berdiri di depan wastafel seperti itu jauh lebih aneh dari apapun juga."

Hoseok terbahak, "Begitu ya?"

Detik berikutnya Jungkook terdiam. Mata terpejam, napas berhembus teratur, bibir terbuka. Pulas, tanpa ucapan selamat tidur atau terima kasih. Hoseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan seringai kecil, tahu lebih baik daripada harus tersinggung. Dihampirinya gundukan berambut hitam di ruang tengah usai membasuh tangan dan duduk di sampingnya sambil menahan senyum. Lewat satu dasawarsa dan Jungkook masih sama seperti saat Seokjin mendekap bocah malang itu di koridor rumah sakit. Anak kecil yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, anak kecil yang selalu mengganggu hari liburnya dengan berlari-lari mengelilingi rumah, anak kecil yang gemar menaruh mobil-mobilan di dekat pintu hingga Hoseok jatuh tergelincir, anak kecil yang pipi bulatnya memenuhi seluruh bagian muka, anak kecil yang membangunkannya dengan mencipratkan air ke wajah, juga anak kecil yang merengek memaksanya tetap di rumah saat pertama kali masuk sekolah.

Menghela napas, Hoseok menjulurkan lengan dan membenamkan pucuk hidungnya diantara rambut Jungkook, mengecup pelipisnya sekilas sebelum berdiri menjauh. Dia perlu membeli sesuatu untuk Seokjin dan menghubungi Yoongi yang mungkin sedang kesetanan di kota sebelah.

Setengah membungkuk, ditariknya tepi selimut anak laki-laki itu sebatas dagu dan mengusap keningnya dengan sayang.

"Cepat sembuh," bisiknya lirih, "Jungkook."

.

.

* * *

.

.


	3. Chapter 3: Taehyung Knows Better

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

"Hentikan, _hyung_."

Apapun itu, sesuatu yang akan dilakukan Taehyung dengan ponselnya, sepertinya tidak akan membuat Jungkook merasa senang. Sudah tiga kali Taehyung membujuknya agar bangkit dari kursi kafe yang mereka singgahi dan meninggalkan pasta bumbu pedas yang baru saja disajikan pelayan (bahkan belum sempat dicicipi) hanya gara-gara Jungkook kelepasan berucap bahwa kedatangannya menemui pemuda itu sempat diprotes habis-habisan oleh Hoseok. Apalagi kalau bukan karena satu alasan menyebalkan tentang bagaimana Jungkook harus berdiam di rumah dan membantu menghias pohon. Natal memang datang besok lusa, tapi bukan berarti ayahnya itu bisa seenak hati menyuruh Jungkook meringkuk di ruang tengah dan memilah-milah hiasan ditemani televisi serta suara gunting pemotong kertas. Hampir mirip aduan tetangganya yang satu lagi, mengecualikan jika Jimin memang anak baik yang rela tinggal di rumah dan sedang sendiri alias tidak punya pacar.

Baiklah, mungkin ada sedikit alasan mengapa Jungkook belum mampu menyebut Taehyung sebagai pacar. Tapi! (tanda seru pertanda dia serius menyela) Jungkook bersikeras jika rasa sukanya pada Taehyung masih lebih unggul dibanding bau flamboyan Hoseok yang bolak-balik mengomentari gaya rekan kantornya berpakaian tanpa ada tindak lanjut, lapor Yoongi. Dasar pengecut.

"Kubilang hentikan. Kuinjak nih. Sepatumu masih berumur lima hari, kan?"

"Wah, jangan dong," Taehyung buru-buru menyingkirkan adidasnya diiringi cengir konyol. Heran, padahal sejak berubah status menjadi mahasiswa, Hoseok tampak kurang suka dan selalu berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya tiap kali mereka berpapasan, tapi pemuda ini belum kapok membalas tuba dengan air susu, "Aku hanya berpikir, apa tidak sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumah? Jarang-jarang kau disuruh begitu, biasanya diacuhkan saja sambil ayahmu bicara sendiri."

 _Itu sih kepadamu kan?_ lirik Jungkook sewot, setengah ingin menjitak kepala Taehyung gara-gara cara bicaranya yang sok dewasa, seolah-olah mengingatkan bahwa Jungkook berusia jauh lebih muda dan masih duduk di bangku SMA. Mau protes pun malas, toh ini merupakan kemajuan setelah bertahun-tahun hanya melempar pandang dengan bodoh.

"Bukan jarang-jarang lagi, hampir tidak pernah. Lagipula buat apa?" tukas Jungkook sembari memutar-mutar seuntai pasta memakai garpu, "Aku tidak paham kenapa dia harus ribut menyiapkan pohon, terakhir kali kami melakukannya waktu aku masih kelas enam. Tahun-tahun lalu perayaannya sudah cukup dengan memesan ayam goreng, mengundang beberapa tetangga minum jus labu walau bukan halloween, atau menyeretku pergi makan malam di restoran. Paling heboh sih waktu dia tahu-tahu membeli tiket ke Daegu untuk tanggal dua puluh empat supaya aku bisa bertemu paman Yoongi. Padahal kangen juga tidak."

Taehyung mendengar penuh minat, meski tingkahnya yang menampik tangan agar Jungkook urung makan itu benar-benar membuat naik darah, "Demi pantat Jimin, _hyung_. Aku belum makan dari siang."

"Kenapa?"

Mendengus, Jungkook menaruh garpu di samping piring. Wajahnya dimajukan melewati tepi meja supaya bisa memandang raut polos teman dekatnya yang selalu ingin tahu, "Guruku menyuruh datang pagi-pagi untuk konsultasi tentang jurusan yang harus dipilih. Aku baru bisa pulang jam dua belas dan tidak ada cadangan makanan di sudut manapun. Sepertinya ada yang lupa kalau kemarin gilirannya belanja."

Bukannya simpati, Taehyung malah terbahak-bahak girang, "Lalu ayahmu pulang dari kantor membawa banyak hiasan?"

"Dan sebuah pohon seukuran pintu yang diusung dua petugas toko," sambung Jungkook, kali ini menendang lutut Taehyung dari bawah meja memakai ujung sepatu, "Dia tidak ingat soal jadwal pergi ke supermarket tapi sempat bertanya apakah aku sudah makan atau belum, kurasa."

"Hanya merasa?"

"Aku sedang mengunyah biskuit sambil bersiap-siap, tahu. Tidak fokus mengamati yang lain. Mendadak saja ruang tengah dipenuhi barang sampai aku bingung harus melangkah kemana," tukas Jungkook, memilih untuk meneguk soda tanpa mendongak, "Bayangkan kalau kau sudah rapi, entah mau makan bersamaku atau entah siapa misalnya, kemudian paman Seokjin memaksamu tetap diam di rumah untuk mengurusi penerangan dan kertas krep."

"Kedengarannya menarik."

" **HYUNG!"**

Ditegur begitu, Taehyung balas mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan hidung lalu mengangguk kalem, sorot tanpa emosinya kini berangsur serius, "Bagiku yang menyukai segala jenis keramaian, menghias pohon Natal dan menyiapkan perayaannya adalah kegiatan yang paling ingin kukerjakan. Selain bila ada yang berbaik hati mengundangku keluar, tentu. Makan ramai-ramai atau berdua, seperti sekarang. Menghabiskan malam sebelum libur keesokan hari dengan mengatur letak lampu warna-warni, menata barang-barang dan memotong kertas beraneka bentuk pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi jika tidak sendirian."

Sejenak terdiam, sejenak menggigit lidah, serta sejenak meneguk sodanya untuk kali kedua, Jungkook beringsut menjauhkan piring ke petak meja yang masih kosong. Tengkuknya digaruk-garuk selagi lengan lain menopang dagu diiringi pandangan tak nyaman, "Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud—uh, mungkin harusnya kita makan bersama dengan Jimin- _hyung_ juga."

"Masalahnya bukan itu," Taehyung mengibas tangan, binar mata pemuda itu penuh oleh rasa geli, didorongnya gelas berisi air putih ke dekat Jungkook yang masih memasang muka masam, "Aku senang kau mau meluangkan waktu untuk menerima ajakan kencan. Tapi sungguh deh, Kook. Tanpa mengurangi rasa terima kasih dan kadar manis di wajahmu itu, apa kita tidak kembali saja?"

Ekor mata Jungkook meruncing maksimal, "Kau kesurupan ya, _hyung_? Kenapa sih dari tadi mendesak terus?"

"Minum airnya dulu," sergah Taehyung, kali ini mengetuk tepi gelas yang disodorkan, "Justru karena biasanya paman Hoseok tidak pernah memintamu melakukan pekerjaan atau bahkan sedikit bersusah-payah menyambut Natal, apa tidak ada anggapan kalau bisa saja dia bermaksud membuat tahun ini lebih istimewa?"

"Istimewa? Ayahku?" Jungkook nyaris tersedak, buru-buru disekanya sambil terkekeh, "Yang spesial baginya cuma hari dimana dia harus mengambil rapor ke sekolah agar bisa mengambil fotoku mengenakan seragam dan saat surat dinas keluar kota datang dari kantornya. Selain itu, semuanya hambar. Kau tidak perlu membelanya segigih itu, _hyung_. Dia tidak suka padamu."

"Aku tidak lupa," cetus Taehyung santai, "Setelah menebak-nebak beberapa hal, aku merasa salah satu penyebab paman Hoseok selalu bersikap sinis adalah kau yang lebih memilihku dibanding ayahnya."

"Ya kan aku...ADUH!"

"Dengarkan orang sampai selesai," Taehyung menarik dua buku jarinya yang mendarat keras di kepala pemuda itu, "Coba hitung seberapa sering kau jalan-jalan dengan Jimin atau teman-teman kelasmu _,_ kemudian bandingkan dengan seberapa sering kau berada di rumah selain untuk tidur dan makan. Aku bukan orang asing yang baru mengenalmu kemarin sore, Jeon Jungkook. Kalau masih mau berkilah, ayo sini. Akan kuladeni."

Dicecar langsung tanpa tedeng aling-aling, yang bersangkutan sontak berkilah ketus, "Bukan salahku," tukasnya, merebahkan punggung ke sandaran kursi disertai erang sebal, "Kami tidak benar-benar akrab walau berstatus ayah dan anak. Tak ada hubungan darah dan rasanya wajar kalau tidak mirip. Mau bagaimana lagi kan? Paman Yoongi menyebut aku dan ayah seperti pasangan suami istri yang perang dingin, dan si tukang tidur itu tidak pernah salah. Apa asyiknya pulang ke rumah kosong yang berantakan, lalu harus menyiapkan ini itu karena seseorang akan kembali sambil mabuk atau jatuh di depan pintu karena terlalu mengantuk. Daripada dibilang tinggal bersama, lebih tepatnya aku menumpang di kediaman seseorang. Pendeknya, nasibku tidak jelas."

"Jangan ngawur," sergah Taehyung tanpa menunggu, telunjuknya ditudingkan ke arah kening Jungkook yang berkerut-kerut, "Bukan tempatku bicara seperti ini, tapi menilai bagaimana orangtuaku juga selalu ribut akibat hal sepele, rasanya harus ada seseorang yang memberi pendapat sebagai pendengar."

"Jangan menjajarkan masalah kami dengan paman Namjoon dan paman Seokjin yang selalu lupa kalau mereka bukan remaja."

"Perbedaan kalian mencolok di satu kenyataan bahwa ayahmu jauh lebih plin-plan dan suka bertingkah."

Hidung Jungkook terangkat, "Itu jelas."

"Dan gara-gara itu juga baik kau maupun paman Hoseok tidak melihat adanya kemungkinan bahwa kalian sangat cocok berdiskusi," kedua telunjuk Taehyung bergerak menyilang, "Kau menuduh ayahmu tidak menghargai privasi dan memperlakukanmu seperti bayi, bisa jadi paman Hoseok juga beranggapan kalau kau tidak menyukai tinggal satu atap dengan ayahnya sendiri. Bukannya kau juga selalu menggerutu melihat paman Hoseok yang sedang malas bercukur?"

"Iya sih, habisnya tampak seperti gelandangan, mana bau!" rengut Jungkook kesal, "Aku tak paham kenapa kantornya mengijinkan seorang pegawai menumbuhkan cambang."

"Ah, urusan internal perusahaan," Taehyung terkekeh, tangannya kini terlipat di depan dada, "Memangnya kau juga tidak punya kebiasaan yang membuat paman Hoseok sebal?"

"Aku? Tidak, tidak ada!" sahut pemuda itu secepat kilat, "Aku selalu membereskan kamar dan mandi tepat waktu, menakar air saat berendam supaya tagihan tidak membengkak, tidak pernah lupa belanja dan mengganti air di mesin pelembab ruangan, mengatur gaji ayah supaya tidak boros, juga membuat daftar barang yang harus dibeli sesuai perkiraan. Satu won pun tidak boleh terbuang sia-sia, soalnya ayah suka sekali menyetor uangnya ke supermarket dan membeli barang-barang yang tidak berguna. Ditambah lagi dia hobi membeli baju-baju bercorak hawaii lengkap dengan topi jerami yang warnanya tidak serasi. Piyama tidurnya apalagi, gaya meriah yang ketinggalan jaman. Norak. Kalau tidak kuperingatkan, pasti su—" kalimat Jungkook terhenti dengan jari mematung di udara. Taehyung tersenyum puas. Bahu terangkat dan telapak tangan tertengadah, sorotnya berisyarat jika dia tak lagi butuh menjelaskan lebih jauh.

Mengerjap nanar, Jungkook menurunkan lengan seraya bersandar. Tepi-tepi bibirnya tertarik turun mengamati air muka Taehyung yang, meskipun cerah, tampak sangat menohok seolah berkata, _'Akhirnya kau sadar?'_

Sanggahan sudah nyaris keluar dari bibir Jungkook, berdasar spontanitas sekaligus harga diri, namun separuh bagian otaknya memilih berunding terbalik dari apa yang hendak diucapkan. Secara teratur, poin-poin yang tadi diutarakan terlintas ulang bercampur deskripsi. Dari gaya pakaian hingga kebiasaan. Jungkook yang tak segan menatap sinis Hoseok ketika memergokinya menenteng kardus bir kalengan keluar supermarket, melirik tak senang pada tiap teman ayahnya meski mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja, melengos jijik tiap memasuki kamar Hoseok untuk membangunkan pria itu, juga selalu malas diajak makan bersama sewaktu Hoseok membawa oleh-oleh sepulang kerja.

Kepala Jungkook bergerak miring dengan sendirinya. _Kenapa ya?_

Kenapa dia selalu enggan menanggapi positif apapun tingkah dan tindakan yang ditunjukkan ayahnya? Jungkook yakin, walau sedikit sekali tersisa dalam ingatan, bahwa dia pernah begitu suka duduk di pangkuan Hoseok sambil menikmati cokelat hangat yang dibuatkan pria itu. Waktu SD? Dan kapan tepatnya mereka mulai perang dingin dan saling membuang muka? Sejak dia mengerti banyak hal? Sejak beberapa siswa dari kelas sebelah menertawakannya sewaktu Hoseok datang mengambil rapor karena penampilan pria itu terlalu heboh? Sejak Hoseok lebih sering lembur dan meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian hingga akhirnya dia enggan peduli lagi kapan ayahnya pulang atau pergi? Sejak kapan?

Jungkook menggigit ujung lidahnya sambil mengikir pelipis, "Yah, kau tahu, _hyung_ , aku..."

"Malu?" sambar Taehyung, nada tegas yang langsung direspon desah pelan oleh Jungkook. Pemuda itu nampak maklum selagi lengannya melambai ke arah seorang pelayan, "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau harus merasa gengsi. Kalau masalahnya adalah sama-sama tidak mau jujur, harusnya kalian bisa berdamai sejak dulu."

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun," rengut Jungkook, membuang muka sambil mengerang frustasi, "Ayah selalu bilang anak kecil tak perlu tahu masalah orang dewasa, jadinya kudiamkan saja. Tahu-tahu kami sudah seperti ini."

Taehyung tak segera menjawab, malah sibuk membuka dompet dan meladeni pelayan untuk membayar pesanan yang bahkan tak sempat dimakan. Jungkook sudah nyaris berseru pada pelayan tersebut agar membatalkan pembayaran dan buru-buru berdiri untuk merogoh saku celana, tapi yang bersangkutan sudah lebih dulu memberikan bon lalu berbalik menjauh, meninggalkan Jungkook yang berkedip heran, "Setelah selama ini, kau masih tak mau membiarkan orang lain mentraktir, _hyung_?"

"Aku punya hari kosong sampai tanggal tiga puluh satu, kita masih bisa berkencan lain kali," seloroh Taehyung, pura-pura tuli. Diraihnya jaket serta mantel Jungkook dari sandaran, melebarkan salah satunya di sekeliling pemuda itu dan menenteng tas punggung di salah satu bahu, "Tapi paman Hoseok mungkin tak akan menunggu lebih lama."

"T, tunggu! _Hyung!_ " Jungkook mengekor tergesa-gesa, dipeluknya bawaan selagi mengejar Taehyung yang bergegas menuju pintu, membukanya lebih lebar sedikit agar tak langsung menutup, kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Cukup banyak pejalan kaki mondar-mandir di sekitar kafe dan Jungkook beruntung teriakannya tak memancing perhatian, "Jangan bilang kau berniat membawaku pulang."

"Ke rumahmu? Iya," ujar Taehyung datar tanpa dosa, tampak sumringah sewaktu taksi yang dicarinya mendekat ke arah kafe, "Karena aku dilarang menelepon dan gagal membujuk pelan-pelan, jalan terakhir adalah memaksa," seringainya membuat bola mata Jungkook membulat maksimal, toh Taehyung memilih untuk tak menggubris dan tetap bersikeras mendorongnya menuju pintu taksi yang terbuka, "Masuk."

Tak mampu membantah, Jungkook berdecak melewati pemuda itu dan menyelinap ke kursi dekat jendela, dideliknya Taehyung yang menyusul di sebelah dan menutup pintu dengan wajah puas, "Kalau dia tak ada di rumah, _hyung_ , aku bersumpah akan melemparmu keluar beranda."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk santai, "Daripada memikirkan soal itu, apa kau tak berminat menyusun kalimat yang bagus untuk dikatakan pada paman Hoseok nanti?"

" **KALIMAT APA?"** Jungkook sontak terduduk, pegangannya turun bak melihat hantu, "Aku hanya perlu membantu ayah menghias pohon kan? Kau tak bilang apapun soal permintaan maaf!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus minta maaf," senyum Taehyung tersungging sadis, "Tapi kalau itu dirasa perlu, kenapa tidak? Paman Hoseok tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan berkata, _'Kalau semua bisa selesai dengan minta maaf maka tidak akan ada penjara'_ kan? Lagipula kau tak akan rugi apapun. Ayolah, dia ayahmu. Tak ada salahnya memulai sesuatu yang baru."

"Kau menjebakku," umpat Jungkook kesal, pipinya membesar sebelah walau tak menghindar. Perkataan Taehyung memang benar adanya. Meski terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri, Jungkook tak ingin terus-terusan beradu punggung atau mengobrol lewat tatapan. Harus ada yang mengakhiri situasi ini dan Jungkook sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa melakukannya, "Kalau ternyata ayah makan di tempat lain dan kita terkunci di luar, kau mau apa?"

"Ada telepon dan pesan," Taehyung tersenyum makin lebar, "Berani bertaruh paman Hoseok akan segera kembali jika tahu kau batal pergi."

"Lalu mengusirmu seperti biasa," pemuda itu mendengus. Dirogohnya ponsel dari dalam saku kemudian menekan-nekan layarnya memakai ujung jari tanpa menoleh, "Coba saja dia berani enyah duluan, akan kupecahkan semua botol _soju_ untuk sebulan. Tak ada yang boleh meninggalkan rumah atau bangkit dari kursi sampai semuanya selesai. Kalau memang aku harus berdamai dengan ayah, maka dia juga harus bisa menyilakan _hyung_ masuk tanpa muka masam," tukasnya mantap, merasa menang, "Tak ada salahnya memulai sesuatu yang baru, kan?"

Terbahak, Taehyung hanya mengiyakan sambil menumpu sikunya di bingkai jendela, "Ada harga yang harus dibayar jika mengulang kalimatku."

Dan Jungkook balas mencibir di sebelahnya.

"Berisik."

.

* * *

.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Little Tae & Orange Box

BTS - Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Bunyi air berkecipak pelan ketika anak laki-laki itu tak sengaja menginjak satu genangan kecil di jalan setapak. Payungnya digamit di satu tangan, sengaja melangkah hati-hati dan menepi agar tak menghalangi orang yang ingin berjalan lebih dahulu. Kadang dia berhenti untuk merapat lebih ke tepi jika mendengar bunyi decit sepeda mendekat, satu-dua kali milik siswa sekolah yang kehujanan, satu lagi milik pak polisi patroli yang sempat menyapa dan bertanya mengapa dia lewat sendirian. Sepatu plastik warna biru muda membungkus kaki mungilnya, agak kebesaran karena sang ayah tak sempat mengajak saat membeli benda itu.

"Bawa apa, Tae?"

Anak laki-laki itu menggerakkan dagunya pada bungkusan kertas yang didekap erat, "Obat flu untuk Kookie _._ "

"Jungkook sakit?"

"Kehujanan," ujarnya kalem, "Paman Hoseok bilang Kookie lupa bawa payung waktu pulang sekolah, terus bersin-bersin. Sekarang papa sedang membuatkan bubur dan menyuruhku beli obat."

Polisi itu menepuk boncengan di belakang, "Mau paman antar? Masih dua blok lagi kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Tae mau jalan kaki, mau lihat bunga di rumah paman penjual kue beras," tukas anak laki-laki itu sambil menuding. Tangkai payungnya ikut bergerak dan dia buru-buru menarik tangannya kembali, "Sisa obatnya masih ada sedikit di rumah. Yang ini untuk besok, supaya paman Hoseok tak usah repot-repot beli sepulang kerja."

Polisi itu mengangguk sekilas kemudian menepuk-nepuk gemas kepala Taehyung sebelum mengayuh sepedanya menjauh, siulan ringannya mengiringi membuat Taehyung ikut bersenandung sambil menyenggol pucuk-pucuk daun yang menjulur panjang ke jalanan. Tetes air membasahi jari-jarinya, meresap ke lengan bajunya yang tak tertutup jas hujan dan Taehyung menghindar agar tak makin basah. Dia ingin bermain sebentar, tapi Seokjin pasti akan marah jika melihatnya pulang dalam keadaan lembap, bisa-bisa Taehyung ikut sakit.

Hortensia di halaman paman penjual kue memang paling cantik—pikirnya kala mendekatkan hidung dan iseng mengendus gundukan bunga tersebut. Harum hujan. Paman itu juga tak keberatan saat Taehyung meminta selembar daun tanaman yang sudah tua untuk dipetik. Taehyung suka sekali membawa sesuatu sebagai oleh-oleh untuk dirinya sendiri, entah itu sekuntum bunga, batu berbentuk unik di sela-sela pagar, sebatang ilalang yang menguning, atau kalau sedang beruntung, Taehyung bisa membawa seekor kumbang ketika musim panas. Seokjin sering mengeluh tentang mengapa dia harus mengumpulkan koleksi yang aneh jika nantinya sebagian dibuang sia-sia. Tapi Taehyung tak peduli, dia merasa senang dan Seokjin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Usai mengucapkan terima kasih, dia melangkah menuruni tanjakan menuju blok terakhir, tak lupa memainkan daun di tangannya selagi masih mengapit bungkusan obat. Hujan masih turun meski warna langitnya sudah lebih terang dibanding saat Taehyung berangkat. Angin berhembus kencang, tapi Taehyung tak kurang akal dengan meniup-niup telapak tangan atau menggosoknya satu sama lain. Tak lupa mengapit tangkai payung diantara pelukannya agar tidak jatuh. Ayahnya pernah bilang kalau kita harus tetap bergerak untuk mengusir hawa dingin, karena itu Taehyung tak mau berlama-lama mampir meneliti bunga atau memperhatikan rerumputan. Namun sekumpulan krisan liar di tepi lapangan yang tak sengaja terlihat itu tampak sangat menggoda untuk dipandang dan diambil barang satu-dua kuntum, Taehyung menopang dagu memakai telunjuk, sejenak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menghampiri sambil bernyanyi gembira.

"Krisan, krisan," celetuknya, "Satu untuk papa, satu untuk ayah, satu untuk Kookie, satu untuk paman Hoseok, dan satu lagi untuk Tae."

 **"GUK!"**

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pembatas, Taehyung menoleh bingung, kiranya mencari apa yang barusan bersuara. Poni menutupi kerutan di kening selagi anak laki-laki itu menyusupkan payung di lekuk leher lalu menahannya memakai sisi kepala yang dimiringkan. Mata hitam besarnya menatap tanpa berkedip pada seekor makhluk mungil yang meringkuk di sebuah kardus jeruk.

Taehyung mengerjap, makhluk itu balas berkedip dengan sepasang bola mata abu-abu yang berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya terkulum menekuk dan tubuhnya menggigil. Entah mengapa Taehyung dapat membedakan apakah tetesan yang meleleh di sudut mata itu adalah airmata atau hanya rintik hujan. Makhluk itu bergelung makin rapat ketika Taehyung berdiri di hadapannya, bergeming seolah sedang mencerna sesuatu.

Namjoon sering berkata supaya tidak mendekat jika menjumpai hal-hal aneh di jalan, namun Taehyung beranggapan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya saat ini tidak termasuk dalam larangan sang ayah. Makhluk itu teramat lucu, seperti bagaimana Taehyung melihat Jungkook berlari-lari girang memakai seragam sekolahnya, atau sewaktu Jimin melahap bagian atas kue dengan rakus sampai wajahnya penuh krim, persis sekali.

"Kamu kedinginan?" Taehyung menunduk menyodorkan payung agak ke depan, melindungi satu bagian dirinya dan satu bagian makhluk itu. Bungkusan obat dimasukkan dalam kantong yang langsung melembung. Tudung jas hujan mencegah air menyentuh rambutnya dan Taehyung merasa aman meski tak tertutup oleh payung, "Namaku Taehyung, tapi orang-orang suka memanggilku Tae. Kamu siapa?"

Tak ada respon, hanya dekik pelan dan bagian perut berbelang dua yang kembang kempis.

"Tae tidak menggigit kok, jangan takut ya?" Taehyung meringis memamerkan taring kecilnya, makhluk itu berhenti beringsut lalu mendongak dengan telinga terkulai. Sebuah telapak tangan terulur ke arahnya, jemari terbuka dan dengan tawa ceria Taehyung yang menyambut hangat.

"Ayo sini, ikut Tae pulang," anak laki-laki itu berujar ramah, "Kamu boleh tidur di kamar Tae. Papa bilang kita tidak boleh basah-basah terlalu lama, nanti masuk angin seperti Kookie."

"Guk."

Taehyung menanti dengan berbinar, ditunggunya hingga makhluk mungil berbulu kecoklatan itu perlahan menghampiri tepi kardus, bergeming sejenak sebelum menaruh salah satu kakinya di atas telapak tangan Taehyung.

"Rumah Tae tidak jauh, ayah Tae belum pulang dari kantor dan papa Tae sedang memasak," diangkatnya sang anak anjing menuju dekapan sambil meringis senang, "Lapar tidak?"

Moncong di lipatan jas hujan bergerak seolah menjawab.

Taehyung tersenyum manis, menarik tudung dan menggeser payungnya lebih ke samping. Dilewatinya genangan air sambil bergumam riang, tangan lain memeluk erat teman baru yang kini membulat di dekapan, menggantikan krisan yang tak sempat dipetiknya untuk dibawa pulang.

"Kamu suka bubur?"

Moncong tersebut bergerak lagi.

"Tae juga."

.

* * *

.

.


	5. Chapter 5: A Fine Spring Day

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita.

.

* * *

.

.

Kadang Jungkook berpikir ingin membeli satu meja usang tak terpakai di toko barang bekas hanya untuk mengganjal bagian belakang pintu kamar—yang kuncinya hilang entah kemana, supaya Hoseok tak sembarangan masuk dan membangunkannya dengan cara-cara aneh, seperti menciumi pipi atau menggelitik telinganya hingga Jungkook harus berguling-guling menghindar. Jungkook tak pernah ingin dibangunkan lebih awal karena dia punya jadwal pribadi tentang kapan harus mandi dan bersiap-siap, namun kewajiban membuatkan makan pagi bergantian dengan sang ayah membuatnya tak pernah berhasil merencanakan sesuatu tanpa berjaga-jaga. Senin-Rabu-Sabtu, Jungkook harus menyalakan keran air hangat dan mengisi bak mandi, menyeduh kopi, membuka tirai, mengeluarkan sepatu, mengambil koran, lalu merapikan kamarnya sendiri. Apabila Hoseok tengah tergesa dan tak menolak roti, Jungkook hanya perlu lima menit untuk menyiapkan panggangan dan mengoles selai, tapi jika pria itu ingin makan nasi dan sup rumput laut, Jungkook harus segera mengirim pesan pada Taehyung agar berangkat lebih dulu karena tak ingin kakak kelasnya itu terlambat mengayuh sepeda. Belum lagi jika gilirannya menggotong cucian ke laundry, Jungkook bisa sampai tersengal mengejar bus dan bertarung dengan tatap membunuh dari para anggota komite kedisiplinan penjaga gerbang. Rasanya benar-benar ingin marah.

Namun pagi ini, ketika ayahnya tak sempat masuk kamar untuk mengerjai, tidak meminta air panas untuk mandi, tidak berteriak ingin disiapkan makan, tergopoh memasukkan dokumen ke dalam tas, menyambar dasi serta keluar dengan terburu-buru, Jungkook menemukan dirinya mengintip dari balik kamar, menunggu pintu rumah ditutup sebelum mendekat hati-hati ke arah meja makan. Hanya ada koran pagi yang masih terlipat dan setangkup roti yang tergigit setengah.

Mendadak Jungkook merasa bersalah.

.

* * *

.

Yugyeom jadi yang pertama menanyakan mengapa dia duduk dengan wajah tertekuk masam, sementara Jungkook berkedik sambil menaruh tasnya dan menopang dagu. Dia berangkat menaiki boncengan, mengobrol santai dengan Taehyung sepanjang perjalanan, tak perlu beradu argumen di depan gerbang, juga menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya tanpa harus berlari. Dia bahkan bisa bermain sebentar menunggu jam masuk, tapi Jungkook memilih membuka buku dan membaca entah halaman berapa. Mingyu menyalin catatan Bahasa Inggrisnya sembari mengamati agak curiga walau tak ambil pusing untuk ikut campur. Yugyeom membidik sepotong penghapus dan Jungkook menangkis tanpa ekspresi.

Dia tak sudi disebut kuatir mengingat ayahnya pergi mendadak dan nyaris tanpa sarapan. Dia tak peduli, mungkin. Bagaimanapun tiba tepat waktu di sekolah adalah prioritas dan Jungkook paham soal itu. Lagipula ayahnya tak pernah memikirkan apakah kegiatan menyiapkan keperluan pagi yang selalu dikerjakan setiap harinya akan membuat Jungkook terlambat atau tidak, jadi buat apa balas diperdulikan? Benar kan?

Semalam Hoseok juga tak menuntut ditemani menonton televisi hingga Jungkook bisa fokus menyelesaikan esai sejarah Korea yang kini berada di tangan gurunya serta dipuji penuh perhatian. Yang jadi masalah adalah Jungkook malah sibuk mengamati langit-langit dan pucuk rambut Yugyeom yang berjarak dua bangku di depannya. Nanar. Tak benar-benar memperhatikan, hanya sedang tak bersemangat mendengar cerita kepahlawanan para petinggi jaman perang selagi pikirannya berputar kemana-mana. Gurunya bukan tipe yang suka bertanya di tengah penjelasan dan Jungkook mampu mengingat poin penting tanpa perlu banyak menghayati. Apa bedanya kalau dia juga bisa membaca dari lembar panduan dan mencari sumber yang lebih lengkap lewat internet? Daripada itu, Jungkook penasaran apakah ayahnya tiba di kantor sesuai jam kerja dan menyelesaikan apapun urusan yang membuat pria itu tergopoh pagi tadi. Hoseok kadang terlihat amat santai seolah pintu kantornya akan selalu terbuka, Jungkook bahkan harus tega mengusir pria itu keluar karena ayahnya sering menolak meninggalkan meja makan walau jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh.

Menyebalkan.

.

* * *

.

Ada gunanya Jungkook membiarkan Mingyu ngotot duduk di sebelahnya usai menolak nomor pertukaran bangku. Remaja berkaki panjang itu tidak banyak mengajaknya bicara dan lebih memilih mencoret-coret buku Jungkook dengan hitungan matematika yang sedang dijelaskan di depan kelas. Bibir Mingyu membentuk garis miring setiap ada soal terlempar seraya menuliskan rumusnya tanpa berniat mengacungkan tangan atau maju memberi jawaban. Jungkook hanya mendelik sesekali dan melirik temannya itu dengan pandangan, _'cepat-berhenti-dan-pakai-bukumu-sendiri.'_

"Hanya menolong kalau pak guru mendadak melihatmu melamun."

"Apa aku harus berterima kasih?"

"Es serut. Ekstra kacang merah."

.

* * *

.

Semalas-malasnya Jungkook meladeni lelucon tak lucu Hoseok, dia lebih malas menghadapi sepasang makhluk jangkung yang memelototi makan siangnya seperti singa lapar. Jungkook terbiasa menerima kenyataan bahwa bekalnya diserang bahkan sebelum dirinya menelan sesuap, tapi hari ini Jungkook sengaja tak membawa bekal dan memilih roti melon bersama buah potong kemasan yang dibelinya di kantin. Pun, Yugyeom dan Mingyu masih mengincar dari dua sisi seperti tak menemukan perbedaan berarti.

"Paman tidak menghubungimu?" Mingyu menggigit seiris apel hasil rampasannya perlahan, berisyarat pada rutinitas Hoseok yang menelepon hampir tiap jam istirahat untuk memantau apakah Jungkook sudah makan atau belum. Tapi sampai ketiganya selesai meneguk isi botol minum, ponsel Jungkook tetap bergeming di dalam saku.

Alis Yugyeom terangkat heran, "Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak tahu _._ "

"Bukan kau, ayahmu."

"Makanya kubilang tidak tahu _._ "

Dan sesungguhnya Jungkook sangat membenci saat-saat dimana dia merasa sangat heran (kalau tidak mau dibilang cemas, menurut sindiran Taehyung) karena ayahnya belum memberi kabar menjelang sore. Jika biasanya Jungkook akan menyahut ketus sapaan manja Hoseok yang berkata kalau pria itu kangen menggosok-gosokkan pipi ke putra satu-satunya, maka kali ini Jungkook hanya sanggup berkerut curiga sembari mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mendengus mendapati kotak masuk yang kosong. Barangkali pria itu sibuk, tebak Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. Tekun mengerjakan sesuatu adalah hal luar biasa yang jarang dilakukan ayahnya, terlebih jika terlanjur asyik menisik gigi sambil berleha-leha di sofa menonton drama. Sewajarnya Jungkook ikut senang.

Mungkin.

.

* * *

.

Gontai, Jungkook menyeret tasnya keluar gerbang sekolah, menaiki boncengan di belakang Taeyung seraya melambaikan tangan pada Mingyu dan Yugyeom yang pergi berlainan arah. Turun di depan supermarket dan mengekor Taehyung berbelanja, setengah mengantuk meraih sebungkus roti keju, dan menolak saat pemuda di sampingnya menawari sekotak susu.

"Kenapa?" sergah Taehyung heran. Jungkook menggeleng, berkilah dengan pura-pura sibuk menguap.

Diikutinya Taehyung menuju kasir masih dengan kening terlipat. Kali keempat dia menelepon, masih tak ada jawaban dari Hoseok dan Jungkook mulai tersulut. Kalau memang bermaksud pulang terlambat atau memilih makan malam di luar, ayahnya bisa bicara lebih awal dan bukannya membuat Jungkook kebingungan (sekaligus menendang kaki Taehyung karena menggodanya dengan berkata bila Jungkook terlihat seperti istri yang mengeluh suaminya tak kunjung memberi kabar). Mingyu pun berusaha membantu dengan menanyakan hal tersebut pada pamannya yang bekerja di kantor yang sama, namun yang bersangkutan malah berkata jika Hoseok sudah pulang dua jam sebelumnya.

"Sialan," rutuk Jungkook, membanting tas di depan pintu tanpa berniat meralat kenyataan jika dia baru saja berkata kasar. Bukan haknya untuk melarang Hoseok melakukan apapun. Jungkook tak peduli. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah kepastian bahwa ayahnya baik-baik saja, terserah pria itu berada dimana.

Mendelik, tangannya menarik gagang pintu. Alis Jungkook bertaut seraya menahan diri agar tak bertindak gegabah maupun menyerbu masuk ketika sadar pintunya tidak terkunci. Ruangan gelap gulita dan keheningan membuatnya memicing waspada, siapa tahu ada hal yang tidak beres.

"Ayah?"

Tak ada respon.

"Ayah _?_ "

Sunyi.

" **AYAH!** " Jungkook menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai dan menggeram kesal, "Jangan bercan—"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh penerangan yang mendadak menyala hingga lengannya spontan terangkat menghalangi mata yang belum terbiasa oleh cahaya. Bibirnya terbuka hendak mengumpat, namun sekonyong-konyong ayahnya yang dicari-cari itu muncul dari dengan raut sumringah.

" **SELAMAT DATANG!"** Hoseok berlari girang menyambut putra semata wayangnya yang mematung di ruang tamu, kedua lengannya mendarat di masing-masing bahu sembari diguncangnya Jungkook perlahan, "Kok baru pulang? Papa sudah menunggu dari tadi!"

Berkedut, jemari Jungkook langsung mengepal rapat.

.

* * *

.

"Jungkook jahat sama papa! Papa kan belum bilang apa-apa! Kenapa papa dipukul? Uhuhu, sakit nih! Jungkook kasar! Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Dimana salah papa mendidik Jungkook?"

Anak laki-laki itu melirik dari balik bahu dengan pisau teracung di atas talenan dan sayur yang akan dipotong, matanya menyipit penuh dendam. Diteruskannya mengiris tanpa memperdulikan pria tanggung yang terus meratap di sudut dapur, "Ponsel papa jatuh ke wastafel waktu papa sedang cuci muka, makanya papa cepat-cepat berangkat supaya bisa memperbaikinya ke toko langganan. Papa sudah memasukkan uang saku ke kantong tasmu, lho? Tidak diperiksa? Atau Jungkook kesal karena papa tidak sempat sarapan? Jungkook memasak apa untuk papa? Anak pintar, mana sini papa mau gosok pipi."

"Itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa ayah pulang lebih awal tanpa memberitahu, memangnya tidak ada kenalan yang bisa meminjami ponsel barang sebentar? Kenapa tidak menyuruh paman Yoongi menelepon? Aku sampai berpikir ada yang tidak beres."

Ekspresi Hoseok berubah cerah, "Jungkook mengkhawatirkan papa?"

"Berisik _._ "

Hoseok menghela napas dan tersenyum tipis, menyerah mengajak bercanda karena anak itu tampak enggan meladeni. Diamatinya Jungkook yang berkutat memilih bumbu di lemari makan selagi tangan Hoseok terjulur membuka lemari es, dibukanya salah satu kaleng soda lalu meneguk sekilas sebelum mulai bicara, "Tadi siang papanya Taehyung memanggilku ke rumah sakit."

Gerakan Jungkook reflek terhenti, lengannya membeku di udara.

"Paman Seokjin?" sudut matanya meruncing mendapati perubahan air muka Hoseok, "Untuk apa?"

Pria itu terbahak pelan.

"Bertemu orangtuamu."

.

* * *

.

Panci di atas kompor menguarkan uap beraroma kaldu, Jungkook memasukkan irisan wortel dan lobak sambil bergeming mendengar ayahnya bergumam, tak berniat menoleh atau menyela. Pria berambut kecoklatan yang dikenalkan oleh Hoseok sebagai ayah kandungnya beberapa minggu lalu tampak begitu asing dan Jungkook hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan dingin. Dia tak pernah ingin banyak bertanya tentang masa lalu dan juga tak pernah mau tahu. Orang yang tega mengabaikan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja di pelataran rumah sakit, tak pernah menjenguk apalagi bertanya kabar, bagaimana mungkin yang seperti itu dipanggil ayah?

"Jonghyun- _hyung_ bilang akan menikah bulan depan, setelahnya dia akan menetap di Jepang bersama istrinya," Hoseok menaruh kaleng soda di meja makan sambil meraih sumpit dan mangkuk sup, "Wajahnya terlihat senang sekali saat bercerita, aku jadi terharu _._ "

"Ayah memanggilnya _hyung_?"

"Dia lebih tua dariku."

Jungkook melengos sinis, "Lalu kenapa mereka mengajak ayah bertemu? Mau menyerahkan undangan?"

"Ya, tapi aku masih punya banyak urusan dan Yoongi- _hyung_ melarang ambil cuti selama dua bulan," Hoseok meniup supnya hati-hati, "Dia cuma bilang ingin mengajakmu tinggal bersama."

Anak laki-laki itu memindahkan panci serta menyiapkan nasi tanpa ekspresi. Terlalu enggan buang-buang tenaga untuk merespon. Selama beberapa saat, yang bergema hanyalah ketukan buku jari Jungkook di atas meja diiringi bunyi teko mendidih. Diangkatnya untuk dituang pada satu cangkir berisi teh dan satu gelas berisi bubuk sari jeruk, diaduknya sebelum mencicipi sambil berdecak lirih.

.

* * *

.

"Ayah _,_ " Jungkook berjalan menghampiri sofa sambil menyodorkan ponsel, gumam bercampur kantuk, "Barusan paman Yoongi menelepon, kurasa ayah tidak sadar karena suara televisinya terlalu keras."

"Oh, terima kasih. Sudah mau tidur?" lirik Hoseok pada Jungkook yang berbalut piyama dan balas mengangguk melihat anak laki-laki itu berjalan menggapai pintu kamar, "Besok papa berangkat agak siang, papa akan bangunkan Jungkook."

"Aku bisa bangun sendiri," kilah yang bersangkutan seraya mematikan lampu. Lengan kirinya menahan pintu setengah terbuka sebelum berbalik ke arah Hoseok yang sedang mengamati pesan. Ayah yang kadang sangat menyebalkan dan terlalu berisik sampai rasanya pantas didorong ke jurang, ayah yang suka sembarangan menaruh atau memakai barang-barangnya tanpa ijin lalu berdalih lupa ingatan, ayahnya yang dulu bergantian menitipkan Jungkook di taman bermain karena kurang pandai membagi waktu, ayah yang pernah sangat kerepotan mengerjakan tugas rumah di hari libur karena Jungkook kecil suka berlari-lari mengelilingi lantai hingga terpeleset, juga ayah yang tak pernah gagal mencari masalah dan membuatnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala hingga hari ini.

"Ayah."

Hoseok berpaling dari adegan di televisi dan menyahut cepat, "Ya?"

"Aku tidak begitu suka suasana di Jepang," ujar Jungkook sambil mengangkat bahu, matanya mengerjap, "Dan aku masih berhutang janji pada Taehyungie untuk masuk kampus yang sama, kalau Tuan Jonghyun masih bertanya."

Tersenyum, Hoseok menyandarkan punggung di sofa dan beralih mengetik sesuatu di layar ponsel. Kalimatnya meluncur lebih perlahan, tenang.

"Papa sudah memberitahu soal obrolan siang tadi pada Yoongi- _hyung_. Tapi kau pikirkan saja dulu," pria itu menjawab lirih dari balik sofa, "Waktu kecil Jungkook selalu ingin punya ibu kan?"

"Aku terbiasa memanggil ayah dan paman Yoongi jika sedang butuh sesuatu. Belajar bahasa baru terdengar sangat merepotkan dan aku sama sekali tak berniat menyesuaikan diri dengan orang yang mungkin tak pernah peduli. Paman Seokjin memperhatikanku dengan baik seperti seorang ibu dan rasanya kurang ajar jika masih serakah. Satu orangtua saja sudah cukup membuatku naik darah, apalagi dua," sergah Jungkook ketus, "Itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Setidaknya ayah tak perlu repot mengajak kami bertatap muka lagi."

"Begitu?" Hoseok menutup ponsel lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada benda persegi yang masih menyala meski nyaris tanpa suara, "Mau menunggu dua-tiga hari? Papa tidak keberatan kalau Jungkook berubah pikiran."

Anak laki-laki itu berdecak mendekap bantal sambil mendengus, berguling menyibak selimut, berbaring memunggungi dan meringkuk nyaman seperti kepompong. Mata bulatnya terpejam acuh.

"Selamat tidur!"

Hoseok menopang pelipisnya di sandaran, berusaha mencerna dialog drama di hadapannya sambil menunggu balasan dari Yoongi yang mungkin akan mengamuk sebentar lagi. Kalimat dan raut sebal anak laki-lakinya melintas sedetik kemudian dan Hoseok tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Selamat tidur, Jungkook _._ "

.

* * *

.

.


	6. Chapter 6: Taehyung & Octopus Balls

BTS – Big Hit Entertainment

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Balon air. Topeng kertas. Apel karamel.

Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

Mi goreng. Kue beras. Gulali kapas.

Dia tak tertarik meski terbilang suka, berpaling walau mereka tampak menyenangkan. _Bukan camilan yang harus dicari_ —batin Jungkook, masih menggerakkan kepala ke segala penjuru sembari menjulurkan leher tinggi-tinggi. Begitu banyak manusia di sekitarnya hingga sendi kebas, pundaknya selalu tersenggol dan sikunya berkali-kali membentur orang lain akibat berjalan tanpa melihat depan. Apa boleh buat, ingin protes juga percuma. Tempat itu penuh sesak baik oleh mahasiswa atau bukan, mustahil menyuruh mereka pergi atau seenaknya minta diberi jalan. Namanya juga festival, tentu saja banyak orang datang dan menikmati acara sembari melihat-lihat.

Fokusnya kembali ke sekeliling, matanya mencari-cari dengan sedikit lelah. Baru saja selesai mengikuti pelajaran tambahan dan langsung menuju kemari. Biang kerok dari perjalanan merepotkan ini mengaku bahwa dia tak bisa menjemput Jungkook di gerbang kampus karena harus membantu kegiatan di sejumlah klub. Begitu sibuknya pekerjaan yang disebutkan oleh sang mantan kakak kelas di seberang sambungan membuat Jungkook mengangkat alis penasaran.

" _Berapa banyak klub yang kau ikuti, hyung?"_

Kekeh serak Taehyung bergema di ponselnya, " _Satu, tapi klub yang lain selalu butuh relawan saat ada perayaan. Toh sedang senggang! Tenang saja! Aku kuat sekali!_ "

Sebenarnya Jungkook tak butuh detil penjelasan tentang seberapa tahan Taehyung mondar-mandir menawarkan tenaga, tapi yang bersangkutan terdengar begitu gembira dan Jungkook urung melontarkan sindiran. Setidaknya semangat berlebih pemuda itu tetap bisa disalurkan tanpa harus merajuk atau merepotkan orang lain.

" _Aku akan datang sepulang bimbingan._ "

" _Jangan terlalu sore_ ," saran Taehyung sebelum menutup pembicaraan, " _Atau kau tidak akan bisa lewat_."

Dan benar saja, berangkat menaiki bus pukul setengah lima, Jungkook nyaris tak mendapat kesempatan untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar. Jumlah manusia di tempat itu seperti kerumunan penonton pertandingan tim bisbol nasional Korea Selatan yang berdesakan memasuki stadion. Bukan hanya makanan, kedai permainan pun tak kalah banyak hingga Jungkook harus ekstra hati-hati agar tidak menabrak anak kecil. Matanya berputar ke kiri dan kanan, mengamati tiap sosok berbalut jubah biru tua khas panitia seraya meneliti kalau-kalau tubuh kurus Taehyung terselip diantaranya. Nyaris satu jam dan mata Jungkook mulai nanar, sangat sulit menemukan seseorang di tengah keramaian seperti ini meski wujudnya termasuk mencolok. Di sekolah menengah atas, tinggi Taehyung yang menjulang bersama rambut dan bandana merahnya begitu mudah dikenali, namun di bawah naungan senja dan lampu festival yang tidak seterang matahari, seluruh manusia di sekitarnya seolah terlihat sama.

Tak ingin tersesat, Jungkook sempat berhenti di beberapa kedai dan bertanya dengan sopan apakah ada yang mengenal Kim Taehyung dari klub basket. Entah sial entah beruntung, mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu mengangguk sembari berbisik-bisik penuh arti, pun Jungkook tak bisa mengubah raut datarnya saat mereka balas bertanya apakah dia adik dari pemuda yang dimaksud.

"Masa sih?" delik seorang panitia berambut jabrik yang bertugas mengucurkan saus di papan penggorengan mi _,_ "Adiknya Taehyung _?_ "

Jungkook mengiyakan, malas berdebat.

"Kok tidak mirip?" sahut seorang lagi, rekan di sebelahnya menyikut sambil tetap berbisik.

"Tadi dia lewat di depan kami sambil menggotong properti bersama yang lain, mungkin untuk persiapan kembang api," sergah mahasiswa yang sibuk mengatur piring-piring kertas di sisi pembeli, "Mau mi goreng?"

Jungkook tak sempat menepis sebab pemuda-pemuda itu terlanjur menyodorkan sebungkus mi ke tangannya, sekaligus berkata jika Jungkook tidak perlu membayar karena tadi siang Taehyung sudah membantu mereka memasang tenda—sebelum dipanggil oleh klub berikutnya. Bingung walau tetap berterima kasih, Jungkook melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebuah kedai kecil bernuansa tradisional, menjajakan jeli kacang serta berbagai jenis jajanan tempo dulu yang sering dibawakan Hoseok tiap kembali dari kampung halamannya di Gwangju. Disibaknya tirai plastik yang menutupi bagian depan dan tiga orang gadis menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Kim Taehyung?" ujar salah satunya, ramah, "Siang tadi dia memang singgah kemari karena melihat kami kesulitan memasang atap," telunjuknya ditudingkan ke atas diiringi senyum manis, "Tapi dia mendadak hilang saat kami berniat mengambilkan camilan."

"Oh, baiklah," Jungkook mendesah kecewa, mengumpat dalam hati mengapa Taehyung tak kunjung mengangkat ponselnya saat dihubungi atau bahkan tak membalas pesan yang dikirim sejak tadi. Jungkook hanyalah orang asing yang tak paham jalan dan pasti tersesat jika dipaksa melangkah tanpa tujuan. Meski harus diakui jika suasanya sedang sangat ramai, siapa tahu dering ponselnya tak menjangkau telinga Taehyung yang kadang mendadak tuli tanpa sebab, "Terima kasih, permisi."

Lagi-lagi Jungkook keluar dengan sekotak bola-bola ketan bercampur kue beras merah yang diberikan gadis-gadis itu. Dipegangnya menggunakan dua jari sementara sisa jari lainnya menenteng bungkusan mi _,_ satu tangan lagi menggenggam ponsel untuk mengirim pesan. Tak berniat mengambil resiko tersenggol pengunjung lalu ponselnya jatuh dengan mengenaskan, Jungkook pun menepi ke sebuah kedai berdinding hijau dan menyempatkan diri bertanya.

"Taehyung? Ya, ya, ya, tahu. Baru saja lewat sini."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook menyusupkan kepala besarnya dengan penuh semangat, mahasiswa yang tengah melayani pembeli bola gurita tersebut mengangguk cepat seraya menuang adonan, "Dia kelihatan tergesa-gesa, jadi kami tak berani memanggil. Apa kau saudaranya? Kalau nanti bertemu, tolong sampaikan terima kasih, _"_ tukasnya, menyodorkan dua buah kotak ke arah Jungkook, "Silakan _._ "

"Maaf, aku tidak beli."

"Gratis," pemuda di sampingnya tertawa lebar, "Jalan lurus saja dari sini, mungkin dia ada di lapangan, sedang menyiapkan kembang api untuk nanti malam."

Dua jawaban soal kembang api memaksa Jungkook termangu sejenak, namun diabaikannya sembari bergegas pamit sebelum kembali ditawari sesuatu. Tangan kirinya kini menenteng sejumlah plastik dan Jungkook mulai menebak-nebak curiga seperti apa pekerjaan Taehyung sejak siang tadi. Sepertinya hampir tiap kedai maupun konter dadakan yang dihampirinya mengaku telah dibantu dan itu membuat Jungkook merasa tak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka selalu memberinya makanan begitu keluar dari sana. Penganan berat, camilan, atau bahkan lima tusuk daging ayam bakar dalam kemasan yang kini ditatapnya _._ Lengannya kian penuh bawaan dan Jungkook mulai kesulitan berjalan.

Petunjuk terakhir yang didapat—karena ternyata Taehyung sudah tak ada di lapangan; yakni ruang klub basket. Lawan bebuyutan saat SMA dan sekarang menjadi rekan satu kampus Taehyung, Suwoong, yang berpapasan dengannya dan sedang menimang-nimang balon bening berisi ikan hias hanya menudingkan telunjuk ke arah pintu, berisyarat memberi ijin masuk lalu beringsut pergi sambil menyeringai penuh arti. Jungkook bermaksud menawarkan makanan yang dibawanya, tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu berujar sedang terburu-buru karena harus menjemput pacarnya di gerbang masuk.

"Dijemput ya," Jungkook memperhatikan punggung jangkung yang semakin menjauh sembari mengangkat bahu, "Yah, baguslah. Daripada hilang."

Bingung karena kedua tangannya penuh barang, Jungkook mencoba menggerakkan sikunya untuk menguji. Mujur, pintu itu tak sepenuhnya tertutup karena otomatis menganga sewaktu didorong. Melangkah hati-hati, Jungkook bersyukur salah satu lampu ruangan tersebut menyala sehingga dia tak perlu meraba supaya tak terjegal. Mungkin Suwoong lupa mematikan atau sengaja membiarkan.

"Ada orang?"

Hening.

Matanya berpendar ke sekeliling, loker-loker berjajar panjang dan setengahnya dipenuhi isi yang menyembul sesak. Tiga-empat lembar handuk tersampir di bangku panjang menuju jalan masuk ke ruang latihan. Sepatu-sepatu ditata berderet di samping rakdan Jungkook menganggap itu adalah kepunyaan para anggota yang dititipkan karena harus membaur dengan panitia. Pasti lebih lega hilir mudik mengenakan sendal daripada sepatu yang beresiko talinya terburai maupun terinjak jika lalai.

Sudut matanya menangkap belokan kecil menuju ruangan yang lebih besar dan senyum tipis Jungkook mengembang mendapati sepasang sepatu abu-abu bermerek familiar tergeletak di dekat dinding pembatas. Usai menanggalkan alas kaki dengan saling menekan bagian belakang memakai tumit, Jungkook berjingkat masuk lalu mengedarkan pandangan. Ruangan tersebut sangat luas untuk ukuran sebuah klub dan layaknya kebiasaan, Jungkook reflek menengadah ke langit-langit. Matanya meneliti berbagai jenis perlengkapan dengan penuh minat sebelum sebuah suara membuat fokusnya beralih.

"Jeon Jungkookie."

Jungkook menoleh, agak tersentak. Sejurus kemudian rautnya berangsur masam mendapati siapa yang sedang bersila di tengah ruangan seraya melambaikan tangan memintanya datang.

"Kemari, kemari."

Berjalan membusung, Jungkook menghampiri pemuda itu sambil memeluk seluruh bawaan di tangan dan mengeratkan jarinya agar tak terjatuh. Dipeluknya dengan pandangan kosong serta pura-pura mengerenyitkan dahi begitu sampai di depan Taehyung yang berwajah cerah.

"Kemana saja?"

"Dari tadi di sini," jawab pemuda itu tanpa dosa.

"Tidak mungkin," lengos Jungkook datar, sigap menaruh bawaannya di lantai, "Kenapa tidak berdiam di satu tempat saja supaya aku tidak susah mencari?"

Taehyung meringis riang dan menggosok hidung, keningnya tampak berpeluh dan rambutnya basah, "Maaf, banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Sudah datang sejak tadi ya? Ponselku kutinggal di loker, takut jatuh di tengah kerumunan. Tapi aku sudah menyuruh Suwoong- _sshi_ memberitahu kalau-kalau dia bertemu denganmu di jalan."

Menahan diri untuk tidak menoyor kepala seniornya yang selalu memikirkan ide tak berguna, Jungkook memilih untuk menghela napas dan ikut bersila menenangkan diri, "Satu jam."

"Aish, Jungkookie!" Taehyung menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan muka dengan mata terpejam rapat, "Maaf ya!"

Raut mukanya tampak begitu menyesal dan Jungkook memang tak pernah sanggup bersikap acuh terhadap pemuda berdagu lancip yang terlampau baik hati itu. Maka sambil membetulkan posisi duduk, lengannya memisahkan telapak tangan Taehyung dan menatap lurus saat yang bersangkutan membuka mata dengan ragu. Ditepuknya paha Taehyung perlahan dan bergeser ke sisinya sembari melemaskan bahu.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ ," Jungkook menampik kekesalannya dan berusaha memaklumi, "Aku malah merasa tidak enak karena datang terlambat. Kelas tiga tak bisa menghindar dari bimbingan tambahan. Andai jadwalnya sedang kosong, aku pasti tiba lebih awal supaya bisa mengamatimu berkeliling dan mengerjakan banyak hal," bola matanya beralih pada poni yang masih meneteskan air. Cukup langka mendapati rambut Taehyung yang biasanya mencuat kesana-kemari kini terkulai menutupi sebagian dahi. Pemuda itu menggeleng dengan sumringah.

"Klub basket tidak punya banyak kegiatan selesai turnamen, jadi tidak ada salahnya memakai tenaga untuk urusan lain," ucapnya bersemangat, "Lagipula mereka sering datang mendukung waktu kami bertanding, anggap saja sedikit balas budi."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk paham, tanpa sadar menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh poni Taehyung yang terpana memandang lantai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa banyak makanan?"

"Nah, itulah," Jungkook menurunkan tangannya lalu mulai sibuk mengeluarkan isi plastik agar uapnya menguar, "Mereka bilang _hyung_ langsung pergi setelah membantu, jadi mereka memberikan ini begitu kubilang aku adikmu. Dan..."

Alis Taehyung terangkat menyela, "Adik?"

Jungkook tak ambil pusing untuk mengajukan protes, "Apa boleh buat, aku datang memakai seragam, tentu banyak yang salah sangka."

"Pfftt."

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Taehyung balas menuding geli, "Dilihat dari manapun kita sama sekali tidak mirip, kan? Tapi mereka juga tak pernah banyak bertanya soal keluargaku, jadi biarlah," selorohnya, terkekeh melirik Jungkook yang lantas merengut. Bibirnya tersodor mendekat dan bergumam seksi di telinga pemuda itu, "Adikku _._ "

"Tolong hentikan," Jungkook mendorongnya menjauh, tak ingin dipergoki tersipu meski hanya sekilas. Hidungnya mengendus aroma maskulin segar bercampur harum busa cukur dari lekuk leher Taehyung dan hal tersebut membuatnya tertarik, " _Hyung_ barusan mandi?"

Taehyung mengangguk, mengusap rambutnya yang lembap, "Sebetulnya aku mau mandi di rumah, tapi kalau bau keringat kan tidak enak juga. Nanti Jungkookie tidak mau dekat-dekat."

"Sudah mandi juga tak akan kudekati sih."

"Jangan begitu dong."

Dibilang seperti itu, Jungkook menghela napas sembari menopang dagu, "Aku sudah terbiasa melihatmu berkeringat," desahnya pasrah, menerbitkan cengiran lebar di bibir Taehyung yang sedang membuka kotak bola gurita _._ Ditusuknya sebutir, meniupnya perlahan, lalu dijejalkan ke mulutnya yang menganga. Tampak sangat lapar dan Jungkook berdecak seraya mengusap saus yang menempel di sudut bibir Taehyung, cara makannya begitu lahap hingga sekotak camilan itu tandas dalam sekejap.

"Mau?" tawar Taehyung sewaktu membuka bungkusan kedua. Jungkook segera mengiyakan, namun Taehyung malah menjauhkan lengan sembari menjulurkan kepala untuk mencuri ciuman dari bibir Jungkook. Dipagutnya lembut sebelum pemuda itu bergegas menjauhkan diri dengan sebal.

"BOLA GURITA!"

Taehyung menyeringai, "Kan rasanya sama."

Tak mau melihat, Jungkook menyeret tangan Taehyung dan melahap paksa jajanannya yang sempat tertahan, kemudian dikunyah cepat-cepat seraya memukul pundak Taehyung yang terbahak gemas karena melihatnya salah tingkah. Pipinya membulat, menuntut suapan kedua yang ditanggapi pemuda itu dengan menyerahkan sisa gigitan, Jungkook melahap tanpa pikir panjang walau mencibir kesal karena potongan daging guritanya sudah dimakan Taehyung lebih awal.

Usai meneguk soda kalengan dan agak terbatuk, Jungkook beringsut menyandarkan pelipis di bahu Taehyung. Menikmati sejumlah usapan hangat di punggungnya sambil kembali menengadah. Terdorong insting, dikecupnya dagu pemuda itu sekilas dan Taehyung menunduk heran.

"Ada apa?"

Jungkook hanya berkedik, "Ingin saja," tukasnya pendek, mencoba untuk tak terlalu terdengar posesif, " _Hyung_ sudah bekerja keras hari ini."

"Paman Hoseok pasti menangis kalau tahu," sudut bibir kanan Taehyung kembali tersungging, lantas buru-buru minta ampun saat rusuknya disikut, "Setelah ini ada kembang api di lapangan depan. Mau menonton?"

"Ergh, tidak," tepis Jungkook tak setuju, "Seharian ini aku terlalu banyak berjalan dan kakiku mati rasa."

"Alasan apa itu? Sejak kecil kau paling suka melihat kembang api, sampai rela mengabaikan ayahmu yang sedang flu," seloroh Taehyung menimpali, jarinya ditudingkan lurus ke jendela, "Indah sekali lho? Yakin tidak mau pergi?"

Kalimatnya disambut uluran lengan Jungkook yang bergerak melingkari lehernya, membawa tengkuk Taehyung mendekat. Pemuda itu mengerjap tatkala hidung mereka bersentuhan serta balas tersenyum mendapati Jungkook meringis canggung.

" _Hyung_ juga indah," bisiknya lirih sembari bersandar lebih nyaman, "Di sini saja, ya?"

Dan Taehyung pun mencium keningnya sambil mengangguk.

.

* * *

.

.


	7. Chapter 7: So That I Love You

**BTS – Big Hit Entertainment**

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain jalan cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Sore ini memang kacau. Pertama, dompetnya tertinggal di sekat saku tas sekolah sementara yang dibawanya adalah ransel bepergian. Kedua, pagi dan siang tadi dia belum sempat mengisi perut karena sibuk mengejar wali kelas untuk berdiskusi ulang tentang kampus incaran yang peminatnya melebihi kuota dan Jungkook terancam tak dapat formulir. Ketiga, Taehyung yang pulang karena libur kuliah mendadak mengajaknya mencicipi menu set baru di restoran dekat rumah sakit tempat Seokjin bekerja. Mengingat frekuensi kedatangan Taehyung yang hanya sekali sebulan, mustahil Jungkook mampu menolak. Mau tak mau dia harus pamit pada rekan-rekan mainnya untuk pulang lebih cepat, (lebih tepatnya sih rela, bukan terpaksa) demi menaiki bus menuju kafe yang dimaksud. Keempat, si tampan berkaki panjang itu menyambut di halte dengan senyum polos serta berkata kalau menunya habis saat Jungkook tiba, lalu mencoba menghibur memakai roti isi buatan Seokjin yang dibawa dari rumah. Kelima, hujan turun deras sebelum Jungkook sempat mencoba sesuap dan memaksa mereka berteduh di halte selama satu jam _._ Keenam, karena uang terakhir terpakai untuk naik bus, Jungkook nyaris tak bisa pulang kalau Taehyung tak sigap berkata bahwa dia akan mentraktir naik taksi karena baru menerima honor pemotretan (sekaligus menjawab pandangan heran Jungkook soal rambutnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah bata). Ketujuh, saat Taehyung berhasil mengantar sampai ke depan rumah, hujan deras kembali turun sementara taksinya keburu menghilang selesai dibayar _._

Sempurna _._

"Ini yang terjadi kalau lupa berdoa sebelum berangkat," Taehyung menyeka mukanya pasrah sambil terbahak memandangi hujan dari teras, "Kau lupa bawa kunci kan?"

Jungkook melengos kecut, "Ayah baru akan pulang menjelang jam makan malam, tapi sudah kuhubungi supaya sekalian beli di luar karena aku sedang malas memasak. Paman penjual mainan di depan sana sedang pulang ke Gwangju dan Jimin- _hyung_ pergi belanja dari pagi. TIDAK ADA YANG BISA DIHARAPKAN!"

"Suaramu terlalu keras, Jungkookie."

"Hari sial."

"Tidak ada yang namanya hari sial, tahu, Cuma suasana hati yang membuatnya jadi begitu," seloroh Taehyung, merendahkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk bersila di lantai teras. Sejenak kemudian dia sudah asyik memandangi kucuran air yang menetes-netes dari atap. Wajahnya tampak agak lelah namun tetap meringis begitu gembira, "Ayahku sedang dinas di luar kota dan papa belum pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku juga sedang tak membawa kunci karena kupikir bisa main ke rumah paman Hoseok selesai makan siang. Hitung-hitung melepas kangen," celotehnya, makin girang, "Cuacanya memang kurang bagus, beruntung kita sudah berada di sini dan berteduh dengan tenang. Kurasa Jiminnie pun belum kembali gara-gara terjebak hujan."

"Kenapa tak meminta kunci waktu _hyung_ berkunjung ke ruang praktek paman Seokjin tadi?"

"Lupa."

Jungkook mencibir. Ingin berkata bodoh tapi tak tega.

" _Hyung_ bisa santai seperti itu karena sialnya tidak seberapa," sergahnya sebal. Bosan berdiri, Jungkook memilih duduk di keset sembari mengait lutut dan bersandar pasrah di daun pintu. Kepala menengadah mengamati hujan, "Yang masuk ke perutku cuma tiga potong roti dan setengah botol air mineral, jumlah yang kurang pantas untuk membayar energi yang kukeluarkan demi si wali kelas keras kepala."

"Oh, gagal mendapat formulir kampus yang kau ceritakan kemarin?"

"Hampir," Jungkook mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai berdiri, "Graaaah! Kalau diingat-ingat betapa cerewetnya dia tadi, rasanya ingin kudorong jatuh dari anak tangga. Menyebalkan! Baru juga mengajar tiga bulan, lagaknya sok minta ampun."

Taehyung menimpali, "Kau juga akan bersikap begitu kalau disuruh menghadapi murid baru."

"Aku tak berniat menjadi guru. Lagipula kenapa _hyung_ ceria sekali sih? Kita ini terkunci di luar lho? Bukan waktunya tertawa seperti itu," disikutnya rusuk Taehyung sambil melotot, namun pemuda tersebut justru membalas perbuatannya dengan sebuah usapan lembut di rambut Jungkook.

"Lain kali bawalah payung atau jas hujan karena cuaca tak pernah bisa diprediksi. Siapa tahu bisa mengurangi kemungkinan hari sial. Menurutku, jalan-jalan di tengah hujan terdengar seperti ide bagus, tentu saja ditemani pakaian hangat dan syal berlapis supaya tidak masuk angin. Kapan-kapan kita harus mencoba," Taehyung menjentik telunjuk mantap seolah perkataannya adalah usul paling jenius di dunia, "Atau kalau sedang ada waktu senggang, kita mampir ke toko kue di seberang taman. Aku yang bayar. Cokelat panas dan kue stroberi buatan mereka enak sekali."

Jungkook tercengang lagi. Serius, manusia satu ini berbicara begitu tenang seperti tak punya beban hidup dan keluhan barang sedikit. Persis paman Namjoon, jika boleh membandingkan. Nadanya teramat santai diselipi cengiran, wajahnya cerah, ekspesinya tak berubah sejak siang tadi. Ditambah senyum manis yang selalu sukses menjadi objek kesukaan sekaligus kelemahan Jungkook. Tidak seperti raut ayahnya yang mudah dibaca, Taehyung adalah manusia yang sukar ditebak. Senyumnya menutupi segala hal yang tengah dipikirkan. Orang akan menyangka Taehyung selalu baik-baik saja karena pemuda itu merespon apapun dengan gelak tawa. Jungkook belum pernah ingin mengusik maupun bertanya, meski sering timbul keinginan untuk mengetahui bagaimana sebetulnya isi hati yang bersangkutan dan apa saja yang sedang melintas di kepala Taehyung. Jungkook ingin menjadi orang yang pertama tanggap jika Taehyung membutuhkan sesuatu, jika Taehyung ingin mengeluh, atau jika Taehyung butuh seseorang yang mampu memberi saran. Sayangnya, sampai detik ini, justru Jungkook-lah yang kerap memerlukan bantuan. Jangankan bijak, bersikap dewasa di depan pemuda itu saja dia belum sanggup.

"Jungkookie? Kenapa diam? Mengantuk?" suara Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan, tangan terjulur menyentuh punggung, "Mau pinjam mantelku? Kebetulan ukurannya besar dan aku pakai dua lapis baju."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang-pergi sekolah di musim dingin tanpa dijemput ayah. Hujan segini saja bukan masalah," Jungkook menegakkan tubuh angkuh. Bohong. Jemarinya sudah mulai menggigil dan giginya mulai gemeletuk. Sebelah lengan Taehyung yang hendak menyampirkan mantel segera ditepisnya penuh percaya diri, "Ayah suka memeluk tiap kali aku mengadu kedinginan, dia bilang suhu tubuh manusia itu lebih ampuh mengusir hawa dingin dibanding pakaian atau selimut tebal, walau setelahnya aku langsung menendang ayah karena sesak. Sejak saat itu aku bersumpah tak akan bilang apapun lagi."

"Itu artinya paman Hoseok perhatian padamu kan?"

"Peh."

"Nah _,_ berarti ini tidak diperlukan," Taehyung mengenakan kembali lapisan terluar bajunya dan balas menjulurkan sebelah lengan. Mata mengerjap tanpa dosa selagi dahi Jungkook berkerut heran. Air muka Taehyung yang ramah bergerak semakin dekat dibarengi telapak tangan yang merengkuh bahu Jungkook merapat. Tak paham, Jungkook hanya mampu berkedip heran saat menyadari bahwa kepalanya kini bersandar di dada Taehyung. Aroma maskulin yang familiar menguar menerpa hidung, menyisihkan fakta bahwa kedua tangannya tergolek di sisi badan dan bergeming menunggu perintah.

" _H, hyung_?"

"Beruntung kita tidak terlalu basah ya," tukas Taehyung mengamini, "Apa sugesti ini manjur? Badanku tak sebesar paman Hoseok, jadi mungkin kurang hangat. Tapi jangan khawatir," disibaknya bagian ujung mantel tersebut hingga terbuka lebar dan ditangkupnya menutupi bahu Jungkook yang berkedik. Jari-jarinya menggosok lengan sementara dagunya diletakkan di pucuk kepala pemuda itu, mendekap erat, "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan."

Mendengus antara kesal dan terpesona, Jungkook memilih untuk menyimpan sejenak harga dirinya di permukaan dada bidang yang nyaman sembari melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Taehyung. Kepalanya beringsut canggung.

"Sempit."

"Apa boleh buat kan? Kau tumbuh terlalu cepat. Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi aku tidak akan bisa menggendong atau memeluk seperti ini," kelakar Taehyung seraya mengerang kecewa, "Sayang sekali."

Bergerak pelan seraya menaruh pelipisnya di bahu Taehyung, Jungkook melengos tak peduli, "Biarpun tubuhku tumbuh dua kali lebih besar, aku akan tetap meminta _hyung_ memboncengku pergi, mentraktirku makan, dan memaksamu meminjamkan baju meski ukuran tangannya menggantung di pergelangan. Kalau nanti akan tiba giliranku menggendongmu di punggung, aku akan tetap mengikuti _hyung_ kemana-mana, menjajah isi lemari dan nintendo di kamarmu, lalu berlatih lebih keras supaya bisa mengalahkan _hyung_ dalam segala hal," dengusnya, menyeringai sengit, " _Hyung_ harus bersiap-siap untuk kuhantui seumur hidup."

Cengir Taehyung mengembang, "Kau tidak akan bisa punya pacar kalau terus membuntutiku lho?"

"Aku tak butuh pacar."

"Tapi aku butuh," keluh Taehyung, suara beratnya bergema serak di telinga Jungkook yang mengrenyit. Sejurus kemudian kalimatnya terlontar tanpa basa-basi, "Jadi pacarku, ya?"

Satu detik.

Dua.

Tiga.

Jungkook membatu.

"Jangan pingsan dulu dong, Jungkookie. Pertanyaannya belum dijawab," ringis sang tetangga, menahan geli hingga terpejam, tahu betul jika yang bersangkutan tengah berada dalam status auto-pilot akibat perbuatannya barusan, "Tahun depan kau akan keluar dari sekolah dan aku tak berminat mendengar keluhan tentang berapa banyak mahasiswa baru yang meminta nomor teleponmu. Sudah mau kupeluk dan kudekati sampai sejauh ini, masa mau bilang tidak?"

Berdecak mendapati telinganya dibombardir dengan bisikan bariton bernada membujuk yang seksi, Jungkook balas menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya pura-pura mendengkur.

"Jungkookie?"

"Berisik, _hyung_ ," gerutu pemuda itu, dagunya menengadah agar pandangan mereka bertemu. Bertahun-tahun menjadi teman bermain dan menjalani masa remaja bersama-sama, Jungkook nyaris lupa bahwa mereka bukanlah saudara. Termasuk bagaimana Jimin berkali-kali mengingatkan supaya dia berhenti bertelanjang dada jika tidur di sebelah Taehyung, menasehati untuk tak seenaknya ganti baju tanpa melihat siapa yang menemani, juga melarangnya mengekor tiap kali Taehyung bergumam ingin mandi. Jimin tahu sejak lama. Hanya Jungkook yang terlalu keras kepala dan terus berkilah bila tak ada yang berubah.

Mungkin.

Mengecualikan fakta bila teras rumah terdengar kurang romantis sebagai tempat penegasan hubungan. Dengan binar mata sejernih itu, dengan senyum bersahaja yang selalu dirindukan Jungkook saat mengantar keberangkatannya ke stasiun, dengan catatan harian yang dikirim berkala tiap Rabu dan Sabtu, menjelaskan kehidupan di pusat kota yang jauh dari ketenangan dan keinginan untuk menghabiskan hari libur di karpet rumah, berguling berebut konsol _game_ , bercanda sesiangan, juga maraton menonton televisi hingga kompak tak makan malam. Dengan berbagai kenangan yang bermunculan di benaknya seperti presentasi digital, rasanya Jungkook mampu mengacuhkan apapun termasuk tempat dan kondisi cuaca.

Menatap lekat-lekat, sudut bibir kanannya terangkat samar dan dikecupnya rahang Taehyung sekilas sebelum kembali beringsut menghangatkan diri di balik mantel, "Bangunkan aku begitu ayah pulang."

Bergeming, Taehyung mengerjap beberapa kali. Menunggu otaknya mencerna keadaan usai menerima jawaban, "Apa itu artinya aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada paman Hoseok?"

"Hm—mm."

"Sendirian?"

"Jangan jadi pengecut, _hyung_ ," Jungkook merespon dari bawah dagu, "Jujur atau tidak, ayah tetap akan mencari celah untuk menghalangimu masuk ke dalam rumah. Kalau masih bertingkah tak jelas, kau bisa minta bantuan pada paman Yoongi atau Jimin- _hyung_. Berani mengajakku kencan, kau harus tanggung akibatnya."

"Begitu? Wow, aku terkesan," Taehyung menyahut datar, terkekeh rendah lalu mengeratkan dekapannya sambil menghela napas panjang, "Sepertinya masa depanku akan menyenangkan."

Terbahak, Jungkook balas memejamkan mata sambil tetap tertawa.

.

.


End file.
